The Mall At Tuttle Crossing
The Mall at Tuttle Crossing is an enclosed mall located in Dublin, Ohio. It was developed by a joint venture of Taubman Centers and The Georgetown Company and opened on July 11, 1997. Current anchors are JCPenney, Macy's, and Scene75, with Sears being vacant. History The mall opened on July 11, 1997 with Sears, Lazarus, Marshall Field's, and JCPenney as anchor stores. In August 2006, Lazarus was turned into Macy's, and the original Marshall Field's became Kaufmann's in February 2003. In 2006, due to the Federated-May merger, the Kaufmann's store was renamed Macy's at Hayden Run. As of October 2006 there are two Macy's located at the mall, Macy's at Tuttle Crossing (the original Lazarus store) and Macy's at Hayden Run (the former Marshall Field's/Kaufmann's) until March 2017. In 2017, Forever 21 had an expansion that nearly doubled the size of the existing store on the second level of the mall, from 6,758 square feet to 11,258 square feet. On January 4, 2017, Macy's announced it would be closing the Macy's at Hayden Run sometime during the same year. In early summer 2018, Scene75 Entertainment announced they would open a location in the former Marshall Field's/Kaufmann's/Macy's at Hayden Run. The location opened in October 2019. On December 28, 2018, it was announced that Sears would also be closing as part of a plan to close 80 stores nationwide. The store will close in March 2019. ]] Description and Location The mall itself anchors an economically strong and growing area of office complexes, restaurants, apartments and condominiums surrounding the interchange of I-270 and Tuttle Crossing Boulevard. The area is a good example of the suburban phenomenon known as an edge city. Anchors Current * JCPenney (opened 1997) * Macy's (opened 1997 as Lazarus, converted into Macy's in 2006) * Scene75 (opened 2019) Former * Macy's Hayden Run (opened as Marshall Field's in 1997, became Kaufmann's in 2003, then became Macy's Hayden Run in 2006, closed in 2017, became Scene75 in 2019) * Sears (opened in 1997, closed 2019) See also * Tuttle Crossing Gallery Videos File:Glass Schindler 300A Hydraulic Elevators - The Mall at Tuttle Crossing - Dublin, OH|The Main Elevator File:JCPenney Store Tour - Dublin, Ohio (Mall At Tuttle Crossing)|JCPenney Tour File:Schindler MT 300A Hydraulic Elevator at JCPenney at the Mall at Tuttle Crossing in Dublin, OH|The JCPenney Elevator File:Closing sears at Tuttle crossing mall in Columbus Ohio|Sears Closing Tour File:CLOSED Crappy Schindler MT Hydraulic Elevator at Sears at the Mall at Tuttle Crossing in Dublin, OH|The Sears Elevator File:Schindler MT 300A Hydraulic Elevator at Macy's at the Mall at Tuttle Crossing in Dublin, OH|The Macy's at Tuttle Creek Elevator File:CLOSED MontgomeryKONE Hydraulic Elevator at Macy's at the Mall at Tuttle Crossing in Dublin, OH|The Macy's at Hayden Run Elevator External Links The Mall At Tuttle Crossing's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Ohio Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1997 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Former Mills Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Marshall Field's-anchored Malls Category:Former Lazarus-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Kaufmann's-anchored Malls